iNeed Sam
by UndercoverCop
Summary: A previous story re edited and fool proof haha! Review please! Rated M for sex.


She dug into her folds and she goddess beneath her shivered.

"Yes fuck me," murmurred a faint voice. Carly Shay was being fucked…hard…fast….

"Yes ugh oh god!" she squealed her arms swinging around as a tongue ran over her clit. More and more cum came until Carly knew she'd die of pleasure. Arching her back she shouted out "S-a-a-a-m!" she shot her slimax into the beauty's mouth, but at the same intense moment she opened her eyes. She was in bed alone, in pitch dark. Her panties were soaked. She slipped them off and started playing with her hot pussy.

"Oh," she muffled her noises in her pillow imagining Sam's fingers pushing in and out. She clutched the covers prepared for her sea of life. A soft knock on the door terrified her snapping her immediately out of her trance. She put her legs down and shuffled sideways.

"You alright kid?" Spencer asked quietly.

"Yeah just a nightmare," she lied faking a yawn.

"Okay well goodnight."

"You too," Carly said as he closed the door. She sighed deeply. She needed to fuck Samantha Puckett and soon. Showerheads worked wonders as well as vibraters, but it didn't compare with a woman's touch. Fuck she was going to eat Sam if it was the last thing she tasted!

The following day Sam was complaining about how hot it was in the Shay's apartment.

"Where's the air conditioning?" she whined.

"Sam it's on full blast."

"Ugh," she groaned. The groan drove Carly wild and she twirled her hair absentmindedly. She wanted to buck up against Sam's hand…kiss her all around…just screw her! She needed to get rid of this need! At least some of it, but she was too scared to say a word to Sam. This isn't how a Carly is supposed to behave Carly knew, but she wanted to feel a feminine body against her own so desperately it was changing into more than a desire…it was an obsession. Suddenly she grabbed Freddie's arm and shut him in a room with her. She worked so swiftly he couldn't even ask what she wanted. She didn't wait for a response from him, but began kissing him sliding her tongue roughly into his shocked mouth. Freddie awkwardly put his hands to her hips, but not to bring her closer, but push her back. His effort went unnoticed as she pinned him against the wall with unecessary force.

"Oh Sam," she moaned between kisses.

"You want Sam?" he whispered frantically. He kept her at bay with one hand sticking out and the other firmly on her shoulder.

"Yes but I'm too scared to do anything about it," she rubbed his leg hornily.

"I can't have her but I can have you," Carly grinned seductively.

"No Carly you can't!"

"Come on," she whined, "Don't you want me?" she took his hand to her breast. She began kissing his arm as his mouth stood agape again.

"You need help," he told her backing up. He left hurriedly leaving Carly to cross her arms disappointedly with her hormones raging.

"Hey Carlicious!" Sam greeted an hour later coming straight into Carly's room. Carly looked at her smiling. She was going to make her move. Already feeling damp from seeing Sam in her shorts she sat by her on her comfy bed.

"Want to play a game?"

"Um what game?"

"I don't know…truth or dare?" she suggested carefully choosing her words.

"Sure."

"K you first!" Carly exclaimed turning sideways.

"When you and Freddie dated how far did you go?"

"Just kissing besides we only dated like two days."

"Fair enough."

"Have you ever…um…kissed a girl?" the brunette asked smally.

"Not that I remember," she laughed. Carly moved closer steadily looking at Sam.

"Do you want to?" she asked cenimeters away from her lips. Sam was frozen with surprise. This couldn't be real, but she could feel her friend's breath.

"Carly we can't…were…," she gulped as Carly's nose touched hers. Tilting her head Carly started pecking Sam's lips enthusiastically. Sam was still taken aback, but went with it. How many times had Sam herself dreamt of this moment? Far too much. Sam's sudden force sent Carly to the other side of the bed. She controlled Carly as she kissed over her collarbone. She traced over her thin shirt with a steady finger.

"I love your perky breasts Shay," Sam smiled mischieviously as Carly undressed her top half.

"Suck them Puckett," Carly demanded rambunctiously. As Sam took a hard nipple into her mouth chills were sent through Carly's body. "Your killing me!" she growled as Sam nipped her left tit. She played with Sam's curls as she easily sucked on each part of Carly's womanhood. Kissing her way down Sam reached her bikini line. With a sweeping movement the petite body lay in just black silked panties. Sam rubbed the fabric greedily as Carly's deepest desires were happening. "Sam?"

"Yeah sexy?"

"I need you to fuck me."

"Mmm," Sam groaned as she buried her face in Carly. She grabbed the lace with her teeth and literally ripped the garment off using only her mouth. Carly couldn't take the suspense anymore and wanted Sam to explore her pussy now!

"Do it bitch!" she yelled. She gasped as Sam took one clean swipe of her tongue across her vagina.

"Be a good girl now," Sam whispered. Sam grazed her teeth over the girl's developing body taking her sweet time to eat her. Carly was so lost she held nothing back and screamed everything she felt. The bed swayed and rocked aginst the wall repeatedly, but neither teenager cared. Sam finally brought Carly to the peek of the mountain as Carly released every ounce of cum she contained into Sam's awaiting mouth. She swallowed and tickled Carly's thighs. "I think it's your turn."


End file.
